The Quest of the Guardians
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: The darkness reared away from the earth, like it was hurt by the three lights, and disappeared into the dead space. Man in the Moon regained himself, and sighed, looking at the three extra lights. He sighed, knowing that getting the three new guardians to accept what they were was going to be hard, but it had to be done. The fate of the world depended on it.
1. The begining

Ch 1 Man in the Moon

The Man in the Moon sighed. Sometimes, his job could be so boring. He looked through one of his huge telescopes at the Earth. He wondered what the Guardians were doing. He zoomed in on Tooth Fairy. She was brushing the teeth of all her baby fairies. Man in the Moon smiled softly. 'I wish I had someone to take care of me like that… But then again, they would probably get on me about _every little thing I do_.' So then again, maybe being alone wouldn't be so bad after all. He switched his focus to the North Pole. He found North asleep in his office, arms crossed, feet propped up on a stack of papers. Smirking, Man in the Moon got an idea. Willing one of the moons beams, Man in the Moon moved it to shine in the closed eyes of the man. North, unsuccessfully, tried to swat the beam of light out of his face. Unfortunately for North, the only thing he was successful at, was knocking himself over. As soon as the large man hit the ground, Man in the Moon called back the moons ray, and watched North fumble around his office. Laughing, Man in the Moon switched his telescope from North, to Bunnymund.

He and Sandy were painting Easter eggs, so Man in the Moon decided that it really wouldn't be fair to prank them. So he set out to find Jack Frost. Which was a hard task to do, seeing as how he wasn't one to sit around. Now that Pitch had been defeated, Jack had nothing to occupy himself with. Man in the Moon found him flying over a village made upon a cliff, in the middle of a black ocean. He knew of this part of the world. Secluded from time, they stayed to tradition. In this area, not all animals evolved. Yes, there were dogs, cats, sheep, pigs, ext… but there were some….unique animals. In this area of the world, dragons thrived. It was a long time before dragons and humans lived in harmony. 'I'm happy I can finally watch Berk without being afraid that I'm gonna see a person get torn apart by a dragon.' Yes, Berk. The Viking civilization. Huge men and women, living off the land in order to survive. "Such a pity that I didn't get to experience the Age of Vikings. I am from Norway. I bet I would have been a great Viking," he looked down at his pudgy body, "then again, maybe not." Man in the Moon looked for Jack to no avail. Releasing a deep sigh of aggravation, Man in the Moon zoomed away to a fell view of the Earth. He was about to look at the rest of the universe, when something caught his eye. A swirling mass of black was heading towards the Earth at an alarming rate. It looked like tar, but it was like it was… _**alive**_. Tendrils stretched out of the center of the mass, and reached for the starts they were passing. When it finally pushed away from the stars that Man in the Moon was looking at, he gasped in horror. The once bright, twinkling stars, were now dark husks of nothingness.

The tendrils gripped the earth, and pulled the tar-like mass around the Earth. It's slimy, swirling, stickiness stretched around the earth like a blanket. Then it began to squeeze, like an anaconda constricting its next meal. As the darkness got tighter around the world, give lights, one green in the North Pole, one purple from the Tooth Palace, one brown from Sandy's Dream Castle, one deep blue from Bunnymunds knucker hole, and one white from wherever Jack was flying, shone down on the Guardians from the moon. The darkness pulled away a little bit, but it wasn't much. Just when Man in the Moon had began to panic, his heart stopped, his mind went blank, and his eyes started to glow silver. He reached out his hand, like he was lightly throwing something. Three more lights descended upon the Earth. One gold, one orange, and one red. The darkness reared away from the earth, like it was hurt by the three lights, and disappeared into the dead space. Man in the Moon regained himself, and sighed, looking at the three extra lights. He sighed, knowing that getting the three new guardians to accept what they were was going to be hard, but it had to be done. The fate of the world depended on it.  
"I just hope Jack can get along with children his own age." Or, they would be his own age, if not for… well you know.

Sooo…. This is my first Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfic, and I have a lot more written. So far its twenty two pages in my notebook. So, if you guys like it, tell me, and I'll upload more chapters.(:


	2. Hiccup

"Astrid!" A blonde girl turned around. Her pale hair tied back in a braid that reached half way down her back. Her grey eyes were dull, as she forced a smile. A boy with shaggy. Light brown hair ran up to her, a clinking sound every other step he took.  
"What's up Hiccup?"

"We need to talk." Astrid's fake smile dissolved.

"About what?" She choked out.

"Us." Hiccup said sternly, his dark green eyes determined. He had been trying to talk to Astrid about their relationship for a while now. It was like he was becoming invisible to her since she had practically mastered her dragon skills. That, and she had been spending an awful lot of _alone _time with Snoutlout.

"Look, Hiccup I don't have time for this. I'm meeting Snoutlout for some one on one dragon training."

"That's what we need to talk about. You've been so engrossed with Snoutlout, that I feel invisible. And, how could you be doing dragon training without Stormfly?"  
"Uhh… Stormfly is waiting with them. She… uhh.. didn't want chicken tonight, and that's all we had at the house, and… wait. Why are you questioning me? Don't you _trust _me? Hiccup, I'm your _girlfriend_." Suddenly, Astrid was on the defensive, but hiccup had braced himself for her anger and showed no emotion, no withdrawal. Hiccup. Horrendous. Haddock III. Had enough. Of being everyone's. Walking mat.

"Astrid, I don't think we work."

"What? Hiccup, what do you mean?"

"We never talk. You ignore me. You treat me like I'm your toy. Well, I have some news for you Astrid. I'm a person. I have emotions. And unlike you, I don't bottle them up! I can't keep doing this! Pretending everything's okay, when it's not. If you don't love me anymore just tell me already! I'm tired of waiting!"

"I… you're right. But Hiccup, I do love you… But, I fell in love with Snotlout too. And I can't choose, I can't force my heart to decide."  
"Either you choose, or I'll choose for you."  
Astrid fell silent. Hiccup walked up to her. He slowly cupped her face, and leaned in. He kissed her softly, quickly. As soon as Astrid started to kiss him back, Hiccup was gone. Astrid opened her eyes, and watched him walk away. Astrid bit her lip, and hung her head. With a heavy heart, Astrid turned and walked to Snoutlouts hut. She would never let anyone know she cried. She would never let anyone know, that Hiccup had broken her heart.

But this isn't about Astrid, it's about the boy walking into the forest. He called for his dragon. Toothless came running to him. Hiccup hugged the large, black dragon around the neck. Sensing that something was wrong with his best friend, Toothless nuzzled into Hiccups neck, purring lightly. Smiling, Hiccup climbed onto the saddle, and hooked his foot into the strap. The duo shot up into the sky. They burst through the clouds, and they were silhouetted against the bright, full moon. The wind rushed through Hiccup's hair, and carried his tears away. Toothless did flips, and spirals. Hiccup would un-hook his foot, and fall from the saddle, only to be caught inches away from the dark clouds. When Hiccup finally felt better, the two flew to their sanctuary. A cave that they had found while exploring the Whispering Death tunnels under Berk. They flew through the clouds, away from the light that the heavy clouds were hiding from his village. They flew into a hole in the ground, and through the tunnels. They popped up into a nice sized cave. Hiccup jumped off of the dragon and walked to a small table and lit some candles. In the center of the table was a small, oak box with his name engraved on it. He had found it with his dad when they were cleaning out the house years ago.

**"Dad, what's this?"

"Oh. Oh my. I had forgotten about tha'. Your mother made it for you, along with some other things. I never did look in it. Didn't feel right." Stoic looked down at his small son, who was looking at the box with tear filled eyes. "Well, don' just look at it. Open it."*

And he did, like he had done a million times before. Always when things got troubling for him. He pulled out a necklace with a golden chain. Dangling from the chain, was a polished chunk of rust colored granite. Placing the necklace around his neck, he pulled out a sliver charm from the confines of the box that sparkled in the dull light. In the center of the charm, was an ornate leaf, with copper veins. Hiccup shoved the charm in his pocket. He looked in the bottom of the box, and smiled as he carefully removed an old piece of parchment. Unfolding it slowly, so it wouldn't rip, Hiccup read the note, although he didn't need the parchment to know what it said. He had remembered every word written in his mothers elegant scrawl.

'_My dearest Hiccup,  
I bet you have a lot of questions. And I bet that you want to know why you're so different from the other children your age. Well, I know I won't be there to console you, so I'm writing this for your tenth birthday. If you don't get this on your tenth birthday, please don't blame your father, he's a mess without me. _

_Hiccup, you are my pride and joy, and you are very different than the others your age. I knew from the beginning that you were different. There is something inside of you that you do not understand, but I know, you will figure it out one day. You are a very smart boy. And your knowledge will only continue to grow. Share it with others. Don't let them stay in the dark._

_My dearest son, you are destined for great things. You are a peace bringer. And you will bring peace to more than Berk. Believe in yourself, and believe in the others who help you along the way. Don't back down. Don't give up. And never, bottle your feelings._

_I love you so much Hiccup,_

_Kalhallarma.'_

"What are these "great things" you said I'm destined for? I wish you were here with me. I wish you could be here to help me understand this. I just want to make you proud!" Hiccup yelled to the walls of the cave, tears dripping down his face. Toothless walked slowly to Hiccup, and cocked his head to the side and smiled. Hiccup smiled lightly. Just then, an orange light shone around Hiccup. He felt a pulling sensation. He heard Toothless whine, and jump into the light with him. After that, his mind went blank and he felt a tingling sensation all over his body.


	3. Rapunzel

Chapter 3- Rapunzel.

She was in a white room, completely in her element. She was painting a mural of her scaled best friend, Pascal. The slow, steady footsteps drew her from her painting trance. The girl turned around, her, once long blonde, now short brown shoulder length hair whipped around her.

"Hello Amethyst!" Rapunzel chirped.

"Good morning Princess…" The large woman trailed.

"No, not Princess, Rapunzel."

"Okay Prin- Rapunzel"

"What's the matter Amethyst?" Rapunzel asked, her head tilted to the side. Splotches of green, and yellow paint were spattered on the naïve princess, and her green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I…" Amethyst sighed, collecting herself, "I have some bad news… About Eugene."  
"Eugene?! What happened? Is he alright?"

"Well.. From what I know, he's fine… it's just… He's gone dear. He left you a note though." The maid said softly, handing the girl the letter. Rapunzel looked at the envelope, tears already dripping down her face. Amethyst walked out of the room, and left the frail princess to herself. Rapunzel tore upen the letter. Quickly un-folding the note, she read it aloud.

"Ra*sniffle* Rapunzel,

I want y-you to know that I- I love you, ant tha-that's why I ha-have to g-go. You ga-gave me my dream, but I-I feel incomplete n-now that I fi-finished my quest. Y-your dream was to s-see the lights. M-my dream was to fa-fallow my heart. And n-now it's le-leading me away f-from you. And I -I can't take you fro-from your people. I-it wouldn't be fair. I-I don't know where m-my dream w-will take me, b-but I know th-that I have t-to go. I-I'll always believe in y-you. G-Goodbye Princess of Corona.

L-love,

Eugene."

The girl fell to her knees, her crumpling to the ground like her bones had dissolved. Sobs racked her body, and she screamed out to the almost empty room. Hours passed, and her sobs became silent, and the tears refused to fall. Rapunzel grabbed her knees, and lay in a tight ball, rocking back and forth. Her mother opened the door slightly, and when she saw that her daughter was no longer crying, she walked in. Striding to the middle of the room, she folded her arms around her in a tight embrace.  
"Mom, what do I do? He was my dream."  
"You need to find a new dream. Whether it be a boy, an adventure, or both." Rapunzel nodded, drying her face. It was like her heart knew he would leave. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Rapunzel's mother pulled her to her feet. Pascal crawled into a pocket Rapunzel had sewn on every one of her dresses just for him. Pulling the girl, and her chameleon through the halls, she thought.

'I have to tell her. To show her. But I don't want to loose her again. Wait. What am I thinking? She has to. It's her destiny.' as they got closer to their destination, the queen made up her mind. They continued through the castle, and stopped at two, large, wooden double doors that Rapunzel had never seen before. It was adorned with carvings of flower buds, small animals, and elaborate suns. Rapunzel stared at the doors in awe, as she was slowly pulled into the dark room. Her mother stood her in the middle of the room, as she walked around the perimeter, lighting torches under stain glass windows. They licked the air, and grew brighter, illuminating the pictures on the windows hung from the ceiling by invisible string. The windows depicted Rapunzel's story. How her mother almost died. The search for the flower. The elixir, her birth, and her absence. But, something about the window of her as a baby looked different from the one in the throne room, or the ones around town. Instead of her mother and father standing behind her, it was a woman. She had long, flowing hair that looked like liquid gold. Her face serene, and flawless. On her head was a crown of vines, small white flowers budding from within the tangles. The woman was wearing an elegant blue dress. Her arms reaching around the baby princess, like she was about to scoop her into her arms. Around the woman, was pale yellow glass, that made it look like her whole body was glowing.

"Mother…. What- what is this?"  
"When I was sick, I started believing in every known faith I could think of. I would pray to any spirit that would help me save you. The day you were born, I saw this woman. She was holding you, like you were hers. She looked at me, just me, and smiled. She touched your forehead, and in a flash of light, she was gone. I asked your father if he had seen her, and he told me he hadn't. I guess he just thought I was seeing things, it's not uncommon after giving birth. But when I held you in my arms, I saw the light in you. And I knew, that she gave you life. She's inside you. And every now and again, I see her. She flashes in your face. I see her smile on your face every time you're outside, especially after the snow melts. I see the look in her eye flash in yours when you play with the children of the town. You're special. You're my daughter, and I'll always love you, but I've been seeing her flash on your face more and more each day, and I feel like something is going to happen. I know, that I'll have to let you go again, very soon." The queen wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled down at her daughter. She reached to a table behind Rapunel, and picked up the only thing that was on it. She put it around her daughters neck. It was a golden sun on a silver chain. In the center of the sun was a canary diamond. Rapunzel grabbed the sun, and played with it.

"So… I'm someone else?" she asked pulling the necklace out to really look at it.

No my dear. You're you, but the woman did leave behind something amazing in you."  
"But-" As Rapunzel tried to ask more, a golden light shone down on the girl. Her mother gasped and Rapunzel felt something she thought she would never feel again. She looked down, and squealed. Pooled around her feet was her long, golden hair. She gathered it all up in her arms, and Pascal popped his head out from his pocket. He rolled his eyes, and sunk back into the darkness, and warmth of his little "room". Her mother smiled at her, hugged her, and whispered into her ear,  
"This is your new dream." And with that, Rapunzel's feet lifted off the ground. Rapunzel felt like she was being pulled through space, and she felt a tingling sensation all around her body. The last thing she remembered before his mind went blank was her hair glowing in front of her face.


	4. Merida

Chapter 4- Merida

"Ach! Mum, this is soooo borin'. Can aye please go take Angus out for a ride?" The girl looked over at her mother, who was busy working on another tapestry. This time though, it was an image of her daughter, standing next to her horse. Her fiery hair disheveled, as it usually was, and her bow in her hands. Elinor turned to her daughter. Looking down she took in each one of the curls, each one perfectly imperfect, falling in waves down her back. Her shoulders were slumped, and her blue eyes sparkled with anticipation of leaving. Her whole body shook slightly as her foot bounced against the ground restless.

"Aye suppose we have been working for quite a while. But there is one stipulation,"  
"Uugghh! Aye promise aye won' get mah' dress dirty."

"Tha' wasn't my stipulation, but it would be nice," the teenage princess looked at her mother, her head tilted to the side. "My stipulation is tha' aye ride with you today."

"Do ye think ye can handle it?"  
"Is tha' a challenge, Merida?"  
"Aye don' know. Yew tell me, Bear Woman."

Eight cloven hoofs pounded their way through the thick trees. Dense fog lie close to the ground, and the smell of rain stung the duo's nostrils. Merida grabbed her bow from behind her. Drawing an arrow from the quiver, she prepared her bow. Merida drew back the arrow while taking a deep breath. As she approached her target, she released her breath, and the arrow. Rushing past the target, she arrow hit dead center, passing through all the ones she had shot in the past. Pivoting around on the back of Angus, she released another arrow with the same result as the one before. A blur of light grey 'wooshed' past her and she glared at her mothers retreating form. Leaning forward on Angus, Merida closed her eyes, and sped off after her mother. Merida was jolted to relization when she was almost thrown from the back of her large horse.

"Woah!" Merida yelled, stroking Angus lovingly. "Wa' is it mum?" Merida asked, after Angus had settled down. Angus slowly inched forward to Elinor. That's when she saw what her mother was looking at. Dancing in the fog, hovering a couple of inches from the ground was a small blue orb of light. As it danced, small whispers were hovering in the air around them.

'_They're saying mah' name.' _Merida thought, biting her lip.  
"Merida….." Queen Elinor said warily, slowly turning her head to face her daughter. "Don' yew dare." But it was to late. Merida had shot off past her mother and into the thick trees that made up the forest, fallowing the Will-o-the Wisps to her new fate. Elinor took off after her daughter. _'Aye'm not going to loose my daughter again.'_ All the memories of what happened the last time Merida fallowed the Wisps played in her mind_. 'Nothing is going to happen to my daughter!'_ She spurred the horse in the sides, making it go faster. Now she could hear the beats of Angus' hoof beats when he slowed.

Merida didn't know what happened, or why she took off to fallow the Will-o-the Wisps, but she did. She flew over logs, swerved around trees. It felt like she was flying. The wind whipped her hair behind her, and her eyes scanned for the blue whispering orbs. One of the Will-o-the Wisps disappeared under Angus' feet, and he reared back. Merida fell off her the large stallion. The princess crashed to the Earth with an 'Oomph'. She mumbled profanities, very unlady like, under her breath. Slowly, Merida lifted her head, and gasped. Standing in front of her was the place that haunted her dreams, and caused so many nightmares. Large stone pillars stood in an uncompleted circle. One of the large, two story pillars had been pushed over. Merida saw what happened that day flash in front of her and shook her head.  
_'No. Aye will not think about' tha'.' _She could see the pillar from where she lay on the ground. Slowly she gathered herself and rose to her feet. A Will-o-the Wisp flashed in front of her. She took a deep breath, and fallowed the Wisp toward the stone circle. When she entered the boundary the stones made, it was like she was filled with electricity. It crackled around her and she grew nervous. Merida heard the soft whispering of the Wisp, leading her toward one of the stones. Soft, bright green, moss covered the large stone, and vines tangled together in a mass of gnarled twists. The Wisp climbed up the stone in front of her. It danced from the stone, to the next one to her right. Chewing her lip, Merida reluctantly fallowed the Wisp around the circle. _'Wha' does this all mean? Does it mean tha' Mor'du is still alive? He can' be. Aye saw me mum kill him! But.. Wha' if he's lookin' for me?'_

"Merida! Get out of there!" Elinor yelled, jumping off of her tall horse. Merida ran to the edge of the stones, but was stopped by a Wisp floating in front of her.

"Aye don' think aye can mum."  
"Why is tha'?"

"Mum. Aye _**need **_to be here. Please mum, come help me figure out my fate." Merida looked at her mother, pleading with her blue eyes. Elinor sighed and walked into the stone circle, biting her lip. The uneasy feeling seeping into her bones as well. She eyed the slightly crumbling stone with distain. Elinor walked slowly to the middle of the circle with Merida.  
"Why do you think tha' they would do this?" Merida asked, holding her arms out. All around them, Will-o-the Wisps had set themselves in the middle of each stone.

"Aye don' know…" her mother whispered, as she walked up to one of the stones that stood behind them, staring at the Wisp that float in the middle. Merida walked up to her, and they simultaneously tilted their heads to the left, contemplating what they could possibly be doing. That's when Merida gasped. She ran up to the stone, and pulled away the moss and vines. She went around the circle, pulling away what nature had placed over her fate. Ending at the stone to the left of the fallen stone, that the villagers had named the Mor'du stone, Merida stared at the stones in disbelief.  
"Mum.. Yew've go' to see this." Merida said stunned. Carved on the stone, there was an image of Merida. Her hair was flowing in ringlets, like it was being blown by a wind, with a feather sticking out from behind her ear. She wore a dress that was cut off at the knees in the front, but flowed down to her ankles in the back. A belt lay at a slant on her hips, and a smirk graced the princess' lips. The odd thing was, she didn't have shoes on.  
"Aye don' own tha' dress…" Merida walked to the next stone. It was her, in the same outfit, riding Angus, the sun was tied to a string. It looked like her and Angus were pulling the sun across the sky. Walking to each stone, Merida saw another image of herself, doing other things. Holding the sun in her outstretched hands, blowing on a flower bud, making it bloom, holding out her hands, making breezes, and other things of that sort. When Merida made her way to the Mor'du stone, a Wisp appeared within her reach. Merida stretched her arm out, and her fingers became cold as her fingers lay in the small orb. About as soon as she reached into the Wisp, it vanished, leaving a ring on Merida's right hand middle finger. It was a golden band, set with a smoky quartz in the middle, and blue topaz gems, lining down the sides half way down the band. Elinor, who had vanished as Merida walked around the circle, walked out from behind a bush, and wiped her eyes, as if she'd been crying. She slowly made her way to Merida. Her eyes were red, and the tears stained the elegant queens face.

"Mum, wha-" Merida was cut off by her mother enveloping her into a bone crushing hug. Elinor stroked her daughters hair, trying to take in everything she could about the girl in her arms. Elinor pulled back, the tears dripping down her chin.  
:Merida, aye wan' yew to know that aye love you. You're my first born, and my only daughter. Aye've been proud of you since the day you were born. Aye get more and more proud of yew everyday. Yew're my chining star. Don' you ever forge' tha'."

"Mum, wha' are ye-" Merida was cut off again, but this time, it was by a red light, shining down on her from the sky. Elinor quickly untied the golden ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around Merida's neck.

"Mum…" Merida whispered, grabbing the ribbon. Merida was lifted from the ground, and into the sky. Elinor dropped to the ground, as if she were an old forgotten rag doll. Her hair fell in a veil around her form, and Merida could see her body shake with the sobs she was keeping to herself. Merida tried to force her body back to the earth, thrashing, kicking and screaming all the way, as the tears fell down in her face.

"MUM! MUM! NO! AYE WAN' TO STAY! MUM! MUM, AYE LOVE YEW! DON' LET ME GO! AYE LOVE YEW MUM! AYE LOVE YEW! MUM!" Elinor looked up to her daughter, and Merida could barely make out what she was screaming.

"Aye love yew Merida! This is your fate." As the last tear dropped from her face, Merida closed her eyes. Her mothers face was frozen in time behind her closed lids. Soon, her mothers face dissolved, as her mind went blank. A tingling sensation overtook the princess' body, and she gave way to the feeling of being dragged by a current through black nothingness.


End file.
